Patient Suit
The "Patient Suit" is Isaac Clarke's starting outfit in Dead Space 2. This "suit" consists of a hospital outfit with a straitjacket attached. It is dirty and gray, and splattered with the blood of Franco Delille. As expected, the Patient Suit gives no protection and has 10 inventory slots - like the Level 1 RIG. It is important to note that this suit has no helmet, stabilization thrusters or gravity boots, being designed only for hospital use. It seems to mostly be used to monitor the health and status of hospital patients while restricting their movement when necessary; the Patient Suit is also equipped with drug injectors, as seen via tubular attachments near the neck area of the RIG, most likely to keep patients calm and relaxed. Isaac installs a Stasis Module and Kinesis Module to this suit during his hospital escape in Chapter 1. The modules were salvaged from medical machinery, much like his makeshift Plasma Cutter, and were used for therapy. This suit starts out as a straitjacket, restricting Isaac to only walking, running and opening doors, until cut open by Foster Edgars. The constraints appear to be attached to a collection of belts around Isaac's waist. It should be noted that, while the default Patient RIG does not offer armored protection, loading a Cleared Save will result in a visually unchanged suit but with much more armor, equivalent to the amount of upgrades invested into the RIGs on the Cleared Save. If an Elite RIG variant is obtained on the Cleared Save, then by default the Patient Suit will possess 25% armor. Trivia * As mentioned above, the level of damage resistance of the suits from a previously cleared save will carry over to the Patient Suit upon starting a New Game+. Suit oxygen upgrades are also present, but vacuums still cannot be entered unless a proper suit is put on. * It is unknown why exactly a hospital patient would need to have access to a Stasis Module while undergoing medical care, yet the Patient Suit has a Stasis Energy Meter on the RIG, just the same. Although, as the 'patients' were said to be concealed in stasis chambers, the Patient Suit's Stasis Energy Meter could have been utilized to moderate the stasis effect while they were held in containment. * Strangely, Isaac's health is only halfway when he is woken by Franco, and is even lower on higher difficulty settings. * This suit was shown briefly in the Excavations trailer. * It is impossible to beat the game while wearing this suit, as it lacks some of Isaac's most vital equipment. ** If Isaac tries to open the door leading to the vacuum in the first chapter while wearing the Patient Suit, the door will lock, and a computerized voice will warn the player of the impending doom behind the door. You cannot open the door until you equip a different suit. * Unlike the other suits in Dead Space 2, the Store safe doesn't save this "suit" for reuse. * Though visuals will be projected in front of the suit, there is no observable means for this to be done on the front of the suit. * Interestingly this suit, or at least the health hologram/diode apparatus, is made by the CEC, as a CEC logo is present to the left of the health bar and on the white spine assembly of the RIG. * The reason why Isaac probably didn't panic or struggle when Franco was transformed into a Necromorph before him could be due to a side effect of the Patient Suit's built-in drug injectors, as he might have been medically sedated in some way prior to Franco's death. * Nolan Stross also wears this suit throughout the game, although his is clean of blood, and is also a great deal more simplified compared to Isaac's, lacking sleeves and a straightjacket.